1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of convertible, multi-purpose chairs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous child's high chair designs are in the prior art. High chair design requirements include a stable, safe, and elevated chair support. In addition, due to the bulkiness of such a supported chair, efforts have been made also to provide an articulated chair that can be converted for transport and storage. Further, efforts have been made to adapt the chair construction to multi-purpose uses. These efforts have met with only moderate success due to the contradictory objectives of stability, multi-purpose uses, and articulation. Further, the uses of such chairs have been largely limited due to their secured, supported position.